


Cheer Up, Professor.

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Humor, M/M, Romance, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Severus finally speak about the art of spreading... love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up, Professor.

 

**Title:** _**Cheer Up, Professor.**_

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 604

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2013 **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[ LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)[)](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** Prompt 5: Santa Clause(s)/Christmas snow storm.

This is the third part of my [_**Harry Potter A**_ _ **nd**_ _ **The Clueless Prince**_](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/91986.html#cutid1) series.

**Summary** : In which Harry and Severus finally speak about the art of spreading... love.

**A/N: Now you can download this story on PDF format at[rue16 ](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)**

_**Cheer Up, Professor.**_  
  
Severus surveys the clutter before him with barely repressed impatience. Christmas decorations litter the entire floor, each more flamboyant than the next, but none of them as abhorrent as the two hundred Goblin-faced Santa Clauses that Albus used to find absolutely hilarious.

“I'd forgotten all 'bout these li'le fellas.” Hagrid whispers, lifting one of those horrible things for everyone to see.

“We should spread them around the lake, like we used to do before the war...” A suspiciously misty-eyed Minerva pipes up and Severus shudders with appalled distaste, wondering how Argus managed to find those particular boxes after he'd cast the strongest Concealment Charm he could produce while packing them last year...

“That could offend the goblins something fierce.” He points out hurriedly, hoping that spouting some of Granger's ridiculous nonsense about protecting the feelings of magical creatures will earn him the support of his disgustingly softhearted staff.

“Oh!” Hagrid pouts unbecomingly and Severus realizes that, despite his conviction to the contrary, Granger's wild ramblings have come to the aid a worthy cause indeed: helping him prevent his aching eyeballs from twitching with distressed horror every time he goes down to the lake.

Hagrid pats him awkwardly on the shoulder, peering down at him with the same bewildering mixture of thoughtfulness and shock that appears on his face whenever they cross paths lately.  
  
“I hadn't thought 'bout that, but you'r right, of corse', Headmaster. Mustn't offend the goblins, with them Santas. Might break their tiny hearts to see us having fun at their expense.”

Severus snorts under his breath, genuinely doubting the goblins have hearts of any kind, least of all ones soft enough to break at such small provocation, but he isn't going to poke holes into his own argument when it's so clearly working for his benefit.  
  
“Precisely” He agrees with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, before forcing himself to utter the most ridiculous simpering sentiment in order to secure his victory. “We don't want to hurt anybody's feelings if we can avoid it. That's what Christmas is all about, after all.”

“That's so true, Sir.” Potter sighs loudly, drawing Severus' gaze towards the dreamy expression on his face as he carries on gushing: “Christmas is all about embracing one another. Getting to know your most elusive colleagues better and wrapping them in fluffy heaps of... love.”

Severus shakes his head at Potter's predictable gullibility, wondering how exhausting it must be to get that misty-eyed every single time someone so much as mentions the most minuscule goody-goody sentiment in one's presence. Such sweet naivety should be enshrined and protected at all costs. It should be defended from the kind of creeps who would try to either sully it beyond repair or use it for their benefit...

“Too much embracing might be a tad stifling, Potter. I recommend you aim for quality over quantity when it comes to loving people. Spreading your affection around thoughtlessly could be... unwise.”

“Oh!” Potter gasps, looking absolutely crushed, and Severus realizes that he hates the awful disappointment that has begun to replace the brat's air-headed liveliness.

“Cheer up, Professor. Just because I cautioned you against spraying your love all over the place doesn't mean you can't do so upon a lucky single individual.”

The grin returns to that lovely young face with puzzling speed and Severus shakes his head in shocked wonderment when Potter opens his mouth and allows the most amazing miracle to become brilliant reality by agreeing with him on something out of his own free will and before witnesses, no less...

“You are absolutely right, Headmaster. I couldn't have said that better myself.”

 

**TBC...**  
  
  


End file.
